


An Unnecessary Act of Kindness

by Timeforelfnonsense



Series: Sunshine & Starlight [7]
Category: Baldur's Gate, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Clerics, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Eladrin (Dungeons & Dragons), Elves, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Tenderness, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Lore:Naralis Analor: The even good of healingpatriar: Noblity of Baldur's Gate
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Series: Sunshine & Starlight [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	An Unnecessary Act of Kindness

Dafni’s fingers danced across the lidded jars of dried herbs and botanicals. She plucked what she needed from the sea of multi-colored glass stored in the heavy, rosewood chest. The contents of each indicated by a handmade label scribbled across in her messy script- willowbark, chamomile, orange peel, cardamom. Dafni placed each container down on the stone slab alongside a pewter cauldron. She added her ingredient into a quartz mortar. Her small hand took up the pestle and she set to work gently grinding.

She nibbled her bottom lip, her assessing eyes flickered over to Astarion while she worked. He sat all alone, just outside his tent. His eyes dark and brooding as he thumbed through the pages of his book. He’d done a reasonably good job of hiding his discomfort, but Dafni wasn’t so easily fooled. He held his back too rigid, his shoulders too tight. She’d noticed how he’d started to withdraw from the group more and more lately. 

When she’d lived in the wilds, she’d seen animals hide their discomfort out of fear of appearing vulnerable. In her many years as a healer, she’d found that people, especially those with difficult pasts, had a tendency to do the same. Astarion was too guarded to come to her himself but she would not just sit there and watch him suffer in silence. 

Dafni considered herself dreadful at a great many things; small talk, her arcane studies, sitting still… The one thing she had always excelled at was caring. Dafni could find room in her heart for even the most difficult of creatures. It was a skill that made her a wonderful healer and an even better friend. Two things Astarion was in desperate need of at present, even if he was far too proud to admit it.

Dafni placed the mortar and pestle to the side. She fashioned a sachet from a small length of cheesecloth, tying off the herbal bundle with a bit of ribbon. Dafni rose to her tiptoes, reaching for the jug of freshwater from her makeshift shelf. She pulled the cork free with her teeth, pouring its continents into the little cauldron. With a touch of magic, she set the water to a low boil. Carefully, she ladled the liquid into a delicate pink, porcelain cup. The sachet bobbing softly as tendrils of amber seeped out from the cloth. Once the whole cup had taken on a pleasant shade, she added a spoonful of honey. Dafni took in a deep breath, the tea’s warm, spiced scent filling her lungs with a sense of comfort. 

It just needed one last thing.

Dafni squeezed her palms together- between her hands unfurrowed the pearlescent petals of a Naralis’ blessing. Exceedingly rare in the material plane, they only grew in places where the veil between material and faerie was thinnest. They were a bit difficult to conjure outside of the Feywild but their healing properties made it well worth the effort. She floated the gossamer blossom in the teacup. 

_Perfect._

He almost hadn’t noticed her approach. If it hadn’t been for the tantalizingly sweet scent burning his throat, she likely could have crept up on him. And _that_ was utterly unacceptable. He was about a day out from his last meal, his senses felt duller his whole body ached. He’d become accustomed to consistent meals. Between all the fighting and the lack of proper nutrition, he was utterly burned out. 

There was still talk of a possible vampiric threat floating about the camp after they’d come across a carelessly disposed of boar on their way back from an errand at the grove. Everyone was on high alert- hunting now would be a risk. So, it would seem his only option was to feel miserable until the gossip died down. 

With a sunny smile, Dafni extended a steaming cup in his direction, “I made you something.” 

“Did you now?” He asked head tilted slightly to the side as he accepted her offer. It was a shame he’d be dumping it out in the grass as soon as she wandered off. The tiny plume of steam that billowed over the cup smelled of bright citrus and spice. “And what’s this for, Daffodil?”

“Think of it as another one of my ‘unnecessary acts of kindness’,” she teased sitting down in the grass beside him. Her playful expression softened, big mossy-brown eyes giving him a long appraising look, “I know you said you weren’t much of a tea person, but I can tell you haven’t been feeling your best lately.”

Had he really been so obvious in his discomfort? 

She was more perspective than he’d given her credit for. Astarion prided himself on his difficulty to read. He had centuries of experience in the art of pretend. He’d grown quite adept at only putting forth what he wanted to be seen. To his patriar pray in the Upper City, he was the charming libertine. To Cazador, the perfectly obedient, meek follower. It was more than a little disconcerting to find himself accurately preserved by someone he’d only just met. 

“I feel fine.” He’d meant to sound reassuring but the words came out with a bit of an edge. 

Dafni seemed utterly unphased. Her pretty little mouth edged up into a blithe smile. She brought her cheek to rest against his thigh, her face tilting up to look at him with those wide, quizzical eyes. 

“You can tell me if you feel unwell, Astarion.” Dafni put forth in her tender tone. “That’s what healers are for- friends too.” She gave him a playful wink before falling back into the grass, “Everyone needs someone to be there for them.”

“Aren’t you a sweetheart?” He retorted in an airy, teasing voice. Despite his glib response, her offer had set his head swimming. Torn between being insulted she thought he needed her and being excited she wanted him to. “As adorable as your concern is, it isn’t necessary. I’m perfectly fine, Daffodil.”

“Why are you so stubborn?” Dafni gave a small huff as she plucked at the grass beneath her palms. Dafni looked up at him with an expression of gentle irritation. Sulky bottom lip protruding with displeasure. Astarion laughed lightly at her girlish indignation, finding peculiar solidarity in their mutual frustration. She came to rest on her knees. Her liquid honey gaze fixed on him as her hand curled around one of his folded arms. “You’re right. It isn’t _necessary_ for me to care about you. I _chose_ to. That’s what friendship is, Astarion. Maybe, when you’re ready you could choose me too?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lore:  
> Naralis Analor: The even good of healing  
> patriar: Noblity of Baldur's Gate


End file.
